Burbuja de cristal
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: La realidad es horrible. Te desprecian, te humillan y te lastiman ¿Para qué exponerse? ¿Para qué cambiar? Esta es la forma en que Ichimatsu percibe el mundo, él prefiere vivir en su cómoda burbuja de cristal antes de arriesgarse. Pero… ¿Ni siquiera por Karamatsu vale la pena el riesgo?


Contenido: Oneshot, Yaoi, incesto, drama, lo escribí en un momento de depresión momentánea así que ya imagínense más o menos cómo irá esto XD.

Pareja: Iromatsu – KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu).

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, fandom! Hikari está de regreso con un fic un tanto deprimente. No es mi culpa, encontré la inspiración cuando estaba en un estado algo depre así que…este fue el resultado jajaja. Claro, como siempre, dejo en claro que la historia original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que nada me pertenece, el fic fue solamente escrito por ocio y sin fines lucrativos. Espero que lo disfruten y no odien a mi pobre Ichimatsu. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

\- ¡Hello! ¡MY FAMILY!- Karamatsu dejó caer su maleta de ruedas justo en la entrada al tiempo que extendía sus brazos, anunciando su muy exagerada llegada a la casa Matsuno.

Lentes de sol, playera sin tirantes con su propio rostro impreso en ella, pantalones brillantes y un par de botines puntiagudos igual de deslumbrantes. Si, definitivamente, a pesar del paso del tiempo, ese que Ichimatsu veía en la entrada era sin duda su hermano Karamatsu.

-Ka…- Ichimatsu sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando lo vio ahí. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante aquel hermano al que había amado durante toda su vida pero que se rehusó a acompañarlo fuera de su área de confort? ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Karamatsu! - fue la llegada del hermano mayor lo que hizo que Ichimatsu detuviera la marcha de sus pensamientos- ¡Wow! ¡Has cambiado muchísimo! Casi no te reconozco- decía mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros del segundo, al tiempo que lo inspeccionaba con una mirada divertida.

\- ¿Pero que dices, Osomatsu-niisan? - se agregó la voz de Todomatsu en la conversación- si él sigue siendo el mismo y doloroso hermano de mierda que siempre hemos tenido- sonría burlonamente también inspeccionándolo.

Todos reían, intercambiaban un par de palabras y bromas dándole la bienvenida al segundo. Finalmente, fue su madre, quien desde la cocina les dijo que se alistaran, ya que en un par de minutos la cena estaría lista.

-Bueno, primero tengo que subir mi maleta- Karamatsu se agachó y, al tiempo que se iba levantando, alzó la mirada, viendo por primera vez en todo ese rato, directamente al cuarto hermano, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-Hola, Ichimatsu- le sonrió amablemente. Ichimatsu dio un saltito en su lugar al escuchar su nombre.

-Ka…-desafortunadamente, no logró terminar ni siquiera de pronunciar su nombre antes de que el propio Karamatsu desviara su mirada, tomara su maleta y se dirigiera escaleras arriba para prepararse.

Durante la cena, el animado ambiente se mantuvo, irónicamente, con el segundo hermano siendo el centro de atención de todos. Pareciera mentira que en el pasado Karamatsu fuera el hermano al que todos ignoraban, ya que ahora todos tomaban turnos para preguntarle algo, de su nueva vida, el lugar donde vivía, el trabajo, sus compañeros y hasta si había logrado conseguir alguna novia.

Ichimatsu fue el único que permaneció en silencio durante todo este tiempo.

-Es casi como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Todomatsu, después de apagar la luz y recostarse en el futón- Aunque aún falta Choromatsu-niisan y Jyushimatsu-niisan.

-No puedo creer que tres de nosotros hayan logrado salir de aquí y convertirse en personas de bien- contestaba con tono sarcástico Osomatsu- Aunque ser una basura mantenida también es bueno- dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras estiraba sus extremidades, poniéndose cómodo para dormir.

-Lo dice la basura más grande del mundo- Todomatsu soltó un bostezo, siendo contagiado por la pereza del mayor.

-No te preocupes brother, algún día tú también encontrarás tu propio camino y llegarás al éxito- le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro mientras decía esto.

-Es justamente lo que no quiero hacer- sonreía Osomatsu, intentando ignorar el dolor que percibía en una de sus costillas después de escuchar tan estúpida frase.

-Nadie en este futón desea eso, ¿verdad, Ichimatsu-niisan? - por primera vez en todo el día la conversación se dirigió al cuarto hermano, quien les daba la espalda. A pesar de estar completamente despierto aun escuchando los disparates de los demás, no pronunció ninguna contestación, fingiendo estar dormido. A los pocos segundos todos decidieron seguir su ejemplo y dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo.

No estaba seguro si eran sueños o solamente recuerdos que regresaban aun estando despierto. Pero Ichimatsu no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda esa noche.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día lluvioso, si ese día en que, por un acto de estupidez y adrenalina, Ichimatsu finalmente se había armado de valor (y pánico) para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Karamatsu. Ese amor que le tenía y que estaba bien oculto bajo insultos, esa admiración que le tenía pero que no sabía expresar, toda esa tonelada de emociones y sentimientos dedicados que eran frenados por estúpidos estándares sociales y normas morales.

Ichimatsu se le declaró a su hermano mayor Karamatsu.

Y él le había correspondido.

Grande fue su conmoción, sus rodillas perdieron fuerzas, creyendo estar viviendo en una situación tan hermosa que temía estar soñando o alucinando. Soltó tantas lágrimas de alivio y confusión que no podía hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse a su hermano. Sintiendo las gotas frías mojarle la ropa, pegar sus cabellos a su cara, y provocarle escalofríos en toda la espina dorsal. Todo era demasiado irreal.

Y como cualquier otro par de enamorados, ambos decidieron comenzar a salir. Eso si, en completo secreto, más que nada a petición del menor. Había tenido el valor de confesársele a Karamatsu, pero aun no podía reunir el suficiente para decírselo a su familia, los creerían extraños y asquerosos, el mundo se pondría en su contra, los repudiarían y tendrían que dejar atrás a su familia, su hogar.

Eran demasiado los miedos que Ichimatsu tenía.

A pesar de que Karamatsu intentaba consolarlo con los mejores escenarios, el cuarto hermano prefería seguir manteniendo la relación en silencio. Ambos se comportaban de la misma manera que antes, nadie parecía sospechar.

Con el paso del tiempo, las semanas fueron pasando hasta la llegada de aquella noche, esa primera noche que representó el primer paso para que la burbuja de cristal en donde vivía Ichimatsu finalmente se comenzara a quebrarse.

Todos festejaban, Choromatsu había logrado conseguir un trabajo en la empresa de un amigo de su padre. Un festín de sushi se servía en la mesa, le daban al tercer hermano un montón de regalos inútiles (la mayoría de ellos basura) como muestra de su cariño. Hasta el mismo Ichimatsu había intentado coser un peluche de gato que se le pareciera, le había salido perfecto. Pero uno de los sextillizos no parecía compartir la misma emoción de todos.

Con el pequeño incidente de Osomatsu, la tensión de la casa fue en aumento, haciendo que la despedida de Choromatsu se convirtiera en un patético intercambio de palabras, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, pero sin la presencia del Matsuno mayor.

Sus hermanos lo eran todo, en su pequeño y angosto mundo, Ichimatsu no necesitaba buscar una novia, ya que desde su infancia siempre estuvo enamorado de Karamatsu. No necesitaba trabajo, siempre podría vivir como un maldito nini en la casa de sus padres.

Ichimatsu no necesitaba amigos, ya que estaba con sus hermanos.

Pero que estúpido había sido.

Todomatsu tomo sus cosas y, con el ojo izquierdo amoratado, decidió independizarse al día siguiente. Proponiendo que, tal vez, todos estarían mejor si estuvieran separados.

-Ichimatsu…- le dijo esa misma tarde un, demasiado serio, Karamatsu- Creo que…también es el momento para salir de aquí- su voz grave puso de nervios a Ichimatsu. ¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo Kusomatsu? - Tal vez Todomatsu tenga razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, en algún momento debemos avanzar y…

Karamatsu calló cuando vio como el menor se acercaba.

-No nos iremos- dijo fríamente- somos escorias, además de ninis somos un par de incestuosos peor que la misma mierda. ¿Cambiar? La gente no cambia tan fácilmente. Allá afuera nos juzgaran, nos humillaran y nos recordarán a cada instante la basura que en realidad somos, nosotros no…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Karamatsu tomó del hombro a su hermano, como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer que aquellas ideas tan negativas desaparecieran- No te preocupes, seguro que encontraré un lugar donde podamos vivir juntos, solo nosotros dos. Le diremos a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación, seguro que nos comprenderán, también nuestros hermanos, y así podremos…- de un fuerte manotazo, Ichimatsu logró deshacer aquel contacto y, además, callar a su hermano.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESAS FANTASIAS JAMAS SUCEDERAN! - Tenía miedo. No, el mundo no es tan amable como Karamatsu lo describía. Para ellos no había un futuro próspero, solamente un sinfín de cosas dolorosas por las que definitivamente no quería pasar.

¿Por qué estaba insistiendo tanto en salir? ¿¡No ve que ahí dentro tienen todo?! Si salía de ahí no sería más un nini, si se separaba de sus hermanos estaría verdaderamente solo, ese lugar era su mundo, su muy pequeño mundo e Ichimatsu tenía un verdadero pavor de extenderlo.

Él no necesitaba salir a la realidad. Bastaba con que todo se quedara en su lugar. Bastaba con quedarse ahí y ser protegido y rodeado por todos.

No se expondría inútilmente al mundo de allá afuera.

Ni siquiera por el mismo Karamatsu.

Fue una semana después que Karamatsu se marchó solo. Dejando atrás la relación que tenía con Ichimatsu. Si él no quería dar ese primer paso, Karamatsu comenzaría su propio camino primero.

Ichimatsu se percató de que sus ideales acerca del cambio en realidad estaban muy equivocados. Nunca creyó que Jyushimatsu conseguiría trabajo y mucho menos que se mudaría fuera de esa casa.

Todos se estaban yendo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo dejaran solo. Karamatsu ya se había ido, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y Choromatsu también progresaban en sus vidas. ¿Qué haría cuando Osomatsu también decidiera partir? ¿Por que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para abandonarlo? No, no, no, no, no. Que alguien lo detuviera, quería despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla.

Su mundo se estaba destrozando.

-Tranquilo- le susurró el mayor mientras lo abrazaba- No me iré- fue hasta que lo rodeó con sus brazos que se dio cuenta que su propio cuerpo estaba temblando.

Ah, la calidez de su hermano lo tranquilizaba. Era una escoria, sentirse feliz al no saberse solo le hacía peor de lo que ya era.

Peor fue cuando Ichimatsu se descubrió a si mismo deseando que el que lo estuviera abrazando no fuera Osomatsu.

 _"Karamatsu"_

Días después, derrotado y con su orgullo por los suelos, Todomatsu regresaba finalmente a casa. Un atisbo de esperanza se prendió en el interior de Ichimatsu. Era malo alegrarse al ver a su hermano derrotado y pidiendo disculpas regresar a casa. Era horrible pensar de esta forma, pero se alegraba de que las piezas poco a poco regresaran a su lugar.

Pero, a pesar de esperar a diario que el resto de sus hermanos regresaran derrotados después de salir a la cruda realidad, ninguno de ellos regreso. Y con la espera de todos los días, rápidamente un año se cumplió.

Hace un par de días, Osomatsu intentó hacer que los sextillizos estuvieran reunidos en casa tras un año de separación. No por alguna fecha en especial, no por estar planeando algo único que los pudiera juntar, nada por el estilo. Simplemente, a pesar de poder ocultar su soledad la mayoría del tiempo, el hermano mayor deseaba ver a todos reunidos otra vez.

Lamentablemente para él, y para Ichimatsu principalmente, ni Choromatsu ni Jyushimatsu podían desocupar sus apretadas agendas, por lo que Karamatsu había sido el único que se daba permiso de un par de días de descanso en casa de sus padres. Serían solamente tres días, pero habría alguien más con quien compartir el futón durante un par de noches.

¿Y que pensaba Ichimatsu al respecto? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido de no ir tras Karamatsu y haber aceptado su oferta? Existía la gran posibilidad de que si se hubiera marchado con el mayor Ichimatsu hubiera podido salir adelante, hubiera expandido su mundo y se habría independizado de sus padres. Si, tal vez hubiera sucedido eso.

Pero a pesar de saberlo, Ichimatsu seguía aferrado a su decisión de aquel día. Jamás saldría de su pequeño caparazón.

Es así como, a pesar de ser renuente a lo que quería, pasó horas eternas dentro de la casa, pensando en el tipo de cosas que podría decirle a Karamatsu. ¿Y si intentaba convencerlo de que no se volviera a ir? ¿Podría utilizar técnicas como el chantaje emocional para intentar retenerlo? O simplemente hablarían como simples hermanos, como si nunca hubieran dado aquel paso de su relación. ¿Que opción le ocasionaría menos dolor? ¿Que opción era la más fácil de tomar?

Fue así como llegamos al punto donde empezamos este tonto relato. Los cuatro hermanos habían pasado la noche juntos, en el mismo futón, Ichimatsu teniendo que ver esa horrible, dolorosa y estúpida cara a su lado. Una cara idéntica a la suya, pero con particularidades que habían hecho que su corazón retumbara.

Ichimatsu seguía perdidamente enamorado de Karamatsu. Pero no lo suficiente como para tener que salir de su delicada burbuja de cristal por él.

No lo valía.

Durante los días siguientes nada paso, al mismo tiempo que todo pasaba. Ichimatsu se sorprendía y reprendía a si mismo cuando miraba a Karamatsu. Siempre sin decir ninguna palabra. Afortunadamente, Todomatsu y Osomatsu se encargaron perfectamente de mantener distraído al doloroso hermano, por lo que jamás tuvo la oportunidad (ni tampoco la obligación) de crear una plática a solas con él.

-No puedo creer que ya te tengas que ir- dijo Totty mientras veía como Karamatsu terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

-La empresa en la que estoy trabajando va a empezar con un importante proyecto, aunque quisiera no puedo tomarme más días- sonrió triste al ver la expresión de Todomatsu- pero intentaré visitarlos más seguido.

-Karamatsu- se unió a la conversación el mayor- ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí- dijo al tiempo que hacía un circulo con sus dedos pulgar e índice, haciendo clara referencia a que lo que le importaba era el dinero que pudiese traer su hermano consigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió ingenuamente el mayor, fingiendo no haberse percatado de las verdaderas intenciones de Osomatsu.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a Ichimatsu, esperando que tal vez, el silencioso hermano que apenas si había pronunciado palabra alguna en los últimos días, se dignara a, al menos, darle una despedida a Karamatsu.

-Bueno, gracias por venir Karamatsu- sonriendo y dándole empujoncitos a Todomatsu para que también se marchara, dejaron al par de hermano solos, creyendo que haciendo esto Ichimatsu podría expresarse de mejor manera.

-Emmm…- nervioso, Karamatsu se rascaba la nuca, intentando encontrar palabras adecuadas- Ichimatsu, yo…- desviando su mirada a todos los lugares con tal de no ver directamente al menor, Karamatsu delataba su inquietud- ¿Vendrías conmigo esta vez? - finalmente y armado de un valor momentáneo, Karamatsu vio a un sorprendido Ichimatsu.

¿Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad? ¿Regresar junto a él? ¿Acaso aún tenía sentimientos por una basura como Ichimatsu? ¿O es que solo se trataba de una obligación autoinducida por la forma en que la relación que tenían entre ellos había terminado?

-Te extraño mucho, Ichimatsu-

Ahí estaba, esa mirada llena de dolor…sabía que no le estaba diciendo mentiras, le estaba diciendo una irrefutable verdad y, de alguna manera, Ichimatsu sintió calidez en su pecho al mismo tiempo que se revolcaba en la inmundicia de su asqueroso ser.

Se sentía amado. Pero no podía arriesgarse.

-No iré- fría y cortantemente Ichimatsu dio una respuesta. Ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, intentando detener el horrible temblor de su cuerpo, mordiéndose fuertemente la lengua hasta el punto de sangrarse con tal de no contradecir sus propias palabras.

Estaba dejando ir algo maravilloso, con tal de no dejar el lugar al que creía pertenecer.

-Ya lárgate de una vez- Ichimatsu alcanzó a ver la profunda tristeza que se posaba en los ojos de Karamatsu antes de darse la vuelta hacia las escaleras. Mientras subia los escalones escuchó claramente el deslizar de la puerta principal y como esta, segundo después, se cerraba nuevamente.

Intentando no gritar, tapándose con una de sus manos su boca, se inclinó sobre los escalones, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

Sintió nuevamente la sensación del abandono, del dolor y la tristeza. De la soledad. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así si se supone que esta era la mejor decisión? ¿Por qué sentía que todo lo que creía que jamás cambiaria ahora estaba derrumbándose ante sus ojos?

¿Por qué si había tomado la opción correcta, porque juraba poder oír el crujir de los cristales rompiéndose y cayendo?

Jamás se arrepentiría. Tan solo pensó, por un breve momento, en un mundo donde todo es mejor… un mundo donde él y Karamatsu aun seguirían juntos.

 **-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Muchas gracias por leerlo. ¿Qué les pareció? Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo, ya sea por fanfiction o amor-yaoi. Espero de corazón que no le tengan resentimiento a este pequeño y pesimista Ichimatsu, quería plasmar lo complicado que puede ser estar emparejado con alguien que no tiene los mismos ideales que tú, el amor no lo es todo, si tú quieres seguir hacia adelante pero el otro no está dispuesto a también progresar y enfrentar el mundo…bueno, no siempre será posible dar el siguiente paso con esa persona. He quedado bastante satisfecha con mi escrito, ¡caray! Ya quería escribir algo deprimente después de todo lo bonito y fluff que he publicado(¿?). Sé que tengo un fic incompleto (en fanfiction) de Osomatsu-san, pero ya estoy poniéndome a trabajar en ello. ¡Espero poder leerlos muy pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: La última frase está inspirada en una parte de la canción de "Answer" de Megurine Luka (vocaloid, secuela de Just be Friends). ¿Alguien se percató?


End file.
